Misscliks: Amnesia Episode 7
Recap The group heading east as the Raven flies, or hops. As they walk Sapphire tries to cast a spell on Whiskers to teach Whiskers Common, but there is no effect. Glib Glob has lost their memories from Rath-atan. Glib Glob tries to hop rock to rock the Raven, but his legs are too short. Glib Glob tries to pretend to have jumped a great distance but Sapphire and Waterdance see. Sapphire and Waterdance join in the fun of jumping from rock to rock. Waterdance, like Glib Glob, is unable to jump rock-to-rock but Sapphire is able. A dark shadow crosses their path. Glib Glob and Cloud are taken by surprise as a tall human drops out of a tree in front of them. The human is wearing black leather armor stud with steel rings, a long sword & short sword. Somehow they recognise it as the Duke of Blades, the one they were being transported to back in episode 1. He draws his swords and moves to decapitate Sapphire, but there is a brilliant shining flash of light, the necklace around her neck shatters and crumbles to dust. The Duke of Blades is pushed back and stumbles to the ground, surprised. Sapphire tries to intimidate the Duke, but is so pitiful that the rest of the party chuckle to themselves. Sapphire hides behind Cloud. Sapphire tries to cast a protection spell on Cloud and succeeds, Cloud's face becomes covered in scales. Clair tries to talk with the Duke, but he merely tells them to stand aside. Whiskers asks him what he wants in order to spare their lives in Dwarven. The Duke replies in rough Dwarven asks for Sapphire's head. Whiskers says they can't give him Sapphire's head because she loves her, and Saphhire says they love Whiskers too. Glib Glob asks what is going on, and Sapphire interjects that the Duke of Blades wants to chop her head off as the Duke ignores her. Sapphire tries to throw fire at the Duke, Fire Faceious, but nothing happens. Whiskers stands there in confusion, trying to think of a compromise. Glib Glob jumps on Clair's back, but Clair shrugs her off. The party flee except Cloud and Sapphire. Cloud & the Duke both fail to land a blow in their attacks. Cloud and Sapphire turn to flee and the Duke chases. Glib Glob and Whiskers slow down the party as Cloud is protecting the rear. Sapphire manages to cast darkness towards the Duke of Blades. The Duke howls in frustration. Glib Glob suggests that the party hide while the Duke can't see them. The party decide to keep running, but Glib Glob insists on hiding in a bush. The Duke of Blades comes out of the darkness and runs after the party. The Duke calls Cloud a stupid Squire, then hits her with a sword stab. Glib Glob trails after the Duke. Cloud tosses the bag holding the potions towards Whiskers. Whiskers is unable to read the names on the potions, so just gives Sapphire the 2 potions that are different from the other 3. Sapphire drinks the potion of flying and the potion of fire breathing. She flies out of reach and blenches fire at the Duke. The Duke of Blades screams as he dies in the intense heat. Sapphire then flies up to get an understanding of the land around her, but all she sees for miles around is endless forest. Towards the east there are taller trees, or a hill. Glib Glob catches up to the party holding a branch, claiming that they were going to do a back attack on the duke, Whiskers calls Glib Glob a coward. The party inspect the Duke of Blades's weapons. The long sword has 3 diamonds in the pommel and 3 on the other side of the pommel. Glib Glob apppraises the weapons, finding out they are a proficiency in doing so. The diamonds in the weapon are very high quality. The short sword's cross-guard is made of platinum. Glib Glob takes the swords. Sapphire then goes into a floating lotus pose and hums a chanting peaceful song to restore good balance to the universe. When she finishes her meditation and I opens her eyes, the party can see where there was a wide-eyed wonderment, there is still that wonderment, but there's also more of a sense of self than there was before, and an ownership of her own power in the universe. They see that Sapphire may be more of a force to be reckoned with now. The raven continues leading the party east. The group spend two days travelling though the forest until they arrives at a city. The city is made of tall crystalline structures and shaped trees. All around them are hundreds of elves who just seem to watch the party. Whiskers puts on a some over-sized clothes before heading into the city. In the city the party reach a meadow lined with rose bushes. In the back centre of the meadow is the tallest sequoia tree they have ever seen. The tree looks like it has been split down the middle by a strike of lightning an age ago. Midway up the tree the split stops and there is a platform with a carved Throne. Seated upon the throne is a very tall elf. The elf is likely thousands of years old as he is showing the signs of ageing a little. The party bow to the Elven King. As they approach they each hear a voice inside their heads. Whiskers is told their real name is Chert. The Elven King then speaks aloud. Saying it is time for the party to make a choice. If their memories are restored, the fates he telepathically told them will come to pass. One of them will die, maybe more. The alternative is the party spend their lives living peacefully in the Elven Capital without their memories restored. Some centaurs are called into the meadow, carrying some large planks of wood, 2 foot wide, 10 foot long. The planks of wood are set down on thin air like tables. Some elves come out and place water and fruit on the table. The King gives the party until sundown to come to a decision. Chert expands on what he was told, that he may trade the diamond for safe passage for the whole party back home, but they may die. Clair reveals she was told that if she lives though this time, she will become a princess then a queen. And her son will become King after her husband has passed. Sapphire was told the fate of her people changes with her life. That her people don't know her father is a monster, and his reign will be short and bloody if it continues. Sapphire was also told that her people never loved her and never will, and will celebrate her death and mourn her life. That the choice is mostly hers. Cloud reveals that her name is Sky, and that Sapphire's fate is in her hands, that she is supposed to protect Sapphire. If she chooses not to go with Sapphire, she will be haunted the rest of her life for not protecting Sapphire. Glib Glob was told they are a little gnome from a little town. If he leaves with the party, their fate is tied with them. If Sapphire dies, Glib Glob will die. Sapphire explains that when she started off in the cart with no memories, she was carefree. But though caring for Chert, she came to mature and want to help people. That she couldn't live with herself if she didn't help her people, even if the people hate her. Sky agrees to go with Sapphire and protect her. Victoria wants to get her memories back. Glib Glob wants to say behind and not get back his memories. Glib Glob hands over the Duke of Blade's sword over then leaves. The crow they had been following transforms into a red robed human, Rath-atan. Sapphire is angry at Rath-atan and demands an explanation. Rath-atan used a spell that made him appear dead to get out of the situation. Chert hands the diamond to Rath-atan then leaves himself, not wanting to go on the journey. Sappire, Sky and Clair get their memories back. Category:Misscliks Amnesia Episode